


The Dream That Should Have Been

by SidingwiththeAngels



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Anti-Valentine's Day, Dream Sex, F/M, Valentine's Day, out of sequence holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidingwiththeAngels/pseuds/SidingwiththeAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams seem so much more real than reality. And what happens when Bones' dream is just too real for her liking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream That Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, before I was comfortable writing sex. If it's requested a lot, I could write out the entire dream. It's still in my head.

Bones felt his hard body on her back, his large arms wrapping around her slim waist. Eyes still closed, she smiled and turned over to face him. His dark hair fell all over his face, longer than he usually kept it. It hid part of his face, the lack of light concealing the rest. She didn’t need light to see him. This was the only man she really loved. She could feel his eyes searching her face for every emotion she could muster. He leaned forward, placing a light kiss on the tip of her nose. She smiled even more. She loved when he did that. She wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly moving her arms up his chest as she did. His bare chest was smooth under her touch. She inched her fingers into his hair. She returned the simple action of affection by placing a small kiss in his hair. While she was distracted, he took his opportunity to kiss the top of her breast above her nightshirt. She laughed softly as she looked down at him.

            “Again?” she asked quietly.

            “It _is_ Valentine’s Day,” he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

            “You know I don’t –“

            “I don’t either,” he kissed her shoulder lightly, “but let’s celebrate this _one_ time.”

            She scrutinized him for a moment. She responded by kissing him full on the lips. He laughed as he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance as their bodies closed the gap. He fumbled with grasping the bottom of her shirt, his mind mesmorized by the furious battle between their lips. They broke apart long enough for him to pull the shirt off and throw it away. Her small hands moved slowly up and down his back and abdomen, feeling every crevice of his muscles. Her calloused touch was a heavenly reminder to him, a reminder of who she was. His large hands grabbed her waist and all but thrust himself to ensure no gap between them. He couldn’t take it, if they were apart. He hooked his thumbs inot the top of her shorts. He felt the soft silk of her underwear as he tugged her shorts down. She didn’t break the kiss as she kicked off her shorts, only in her bra and thong now. He opened his eyes enough to see her thin frame dressed only in the red and black bra and thong set he got her for Christmas. He mainly got it for himself, as she never wore things like that often. He waited a few minutes before making his way to er bra. Kissing her stomach, he made a beeline to her clasp, tearing off the red cloth. She giggled, nibbling on his ear. With a quick movement, he was standing at the edge of the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist. She gasped then began breathing hard as he stood there, watching her as her chest heaved up and down. He reached down, hooking a forefinger on the hip of her thong. She placed a hand on top of his. He looked into her eyes, confused. She gave him a devilish smile

            “Why am I the only one getting naked here?” She whispered. He laughed, taking his hand from her and stared to pull down his own shorts. Again, she stopped him. “Let me.”

            She unwrapped her legs from his waist. She sat up, onto her knees, looking into his face. She placed her warm hands on his slightly sweaty abs, rubbing his muscles, as she leaned in. She kissed his stomach softly, making a line up to the middle of his chest. He closed his eyes, letting her warm kisses cover his skin. She played with his nipples and bellybutton, aware he hated it. She chuckled as he cringed, his abdomen muscles contracting. Deliberately, she moved her hands down to the bottom of his shorts ever so slowly. Never letting her lips or tongue leave his skin, she tugged on his shorts. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw blue and green plaid boxers. She groaned.

            “You never make it easy.”

            “Shorts and boxers,” he said, “are easier than your clothes, babe.” They both laughed as he fell on top of her.

            “I wasn’t finished yet!” she protested quietly.

            “You take too long,” he growled into her neck, the pain and pleasure of love bites radiating up to her brain.

            Using her naturally limber abilities, she tugged on his boxers with her toes, succeeding after a few distracted tries. She threw them away, unconcerned where they landed. She rolled him over, holding his arms above his head, her dark hair falling all over his face. He seductively growled. He knew what she was doing. Teasing him beyond all laws of nature.

            “Your turn,” he growled, low yet loving.

            She kissed him, long and deep. Slowly, she rose off of him, listening as he gasped for breath. She stood at the end of the bed, looking down on him. She walked to the other side of the bed, away from him. He groaned. She turned her back to him. With her forefingers, she shimmered her last piece of clothing to the floor. Without looking at him or listening to his moans, she slipped in underneath the sheets, or what was remained on the bed. She rubbed a leg against his, holding the cloth close to her own breast.

            “Why?” he asked.

            “To drive – you – crazy.”

            “It’s working.”

            “Good.”

            With that one word, they were both aware the foreplay was over. For what seemed like days, they thrashed, turned, rose, fell, and loved. Sweat glistened all over their bodies. She felt a swelling, an explosion radiating through her body….

 

            Bones snapped open her eyes. The dim moonlight leaked into the room, illuminating everything. As she slipped out of bed, she felt her small nightshirt rustle around her waist. She looked down to see that it wasn’t the t-shirt she remembered him peeling off her. Instead, it was a thin silk cami which revealed her midriff. She turned back to the bed, confused. She had to stop herself from shouting. A man, slightly older than herself, was sleeping peacefully. His slim frame revealed he wasn’t the man she thought he’d be. He was taller, thinner, a lack of muscle. He was attractive to say the least but he wasn’t who was supposed to be there. She made her way to him, crouching in front of him. She had the urge to wake him up and kick him out. For some reason, she didn’t. Instead, she walked around to her side and climbed back inot bed, staring at the ceiling. Why did that dream feel so real? As she tried to forget, a single tear escaped her eyes.

 

            Above the liquor store, the tenant shot up, gasping for breath. His white shirt was spotted with sweat, sticking to his chest. Did he really just... No. He glanced beside him, at the untouched side. He shook his head. It hadn’t happened. It never happened, no matter how many dreams he had. Reluctantly, he accepted the reality, laying back down with his hands beneath his head. Tightly shutting his eyes, he whispered to no one, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Bones.”

 

            “Happy Valentine’s Day, Booth.” She whispered.

 

ALTERNATIVE ENDING FOR BONES

 

            Bones snapped open her eyes. The dim moonlight leaked into the room, illuminating everything. As she slipped out of bed, she felt her small nightshirt rustle around her waist. She looked down to see that it wasn’t the t-shirt she remembered him peeling off her. Instead, it was a thin silk cami which revealed her midriff. She turned back to the bed, confused. She laid back down and stared at the spot next to her. The spot where no man had touched that night. A single tear escaped her eyes.

            


End file.
